


L'arte della seduzione

by hapworth



Series: The Writing Week 2020 [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: E poi aveva trovato la prima e sola cosa che desiderava. Solo che non era una cosa e non era neppure così facile assicurarsi la sua fedeltà; era complicato, ma Yut-Lung non voleva mollare la presa, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.
Relationships: Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung
Series: The Writing Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722772
Kudos: 7





	L'arte della seduzione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa a " _[The Writing Week](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/04/21/the-writing-week-27-04-3-05/)_ " indetta da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **prompt:** crossdressing || **lista:** kink  
> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge " _[Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874)_ " indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  **tabella:** semplice || **fiore:** #19. rosa muschiata || prompt: sei bella ma capricciosa

Non era una cosa difficile per Yut-Lung sedurre qualcuno, lo aveva fatto per tutta la vita, gli era stato insegnato, _inculcato_ addirittura, proprio per il bene della famiglia Lee. Non era sempre stato che una pedina – o almeno così avevano creduto i suoi fratelli -, una pedina accondiscendente e un po' capricciosa, dai gusti difficili.  
Lamentarsi non era il modo giusto per gestire gli affari e lui lo aveva sempre saputo; così come sapeva che per assicurarsi fedeltà, doveva mettere impegno nei propri accordi, abbastanza per renderli sempre _appetibili_. Era una visione triste, ma Yut-Lung aveva imparato presto che così andava il mondo.  
Gli Antenati gli avevano donato un aspetto piacente, che era sia una benedizione che una maledizione, ma ciò gli aveva sempre garantito _sopravvivenza_. Grazie al suo aspetto androgino, ai suoi occhi a mandorla, alla sua pelle candida e ai capelli lunghi e setosi, aveva sempre avuto modo di vivere – se bene o male non era una cosa importante.  
E poi aveva trovato la prima e sola cosa che desiderava. Solo che non era una cosa e non era neppure così facile assicurarsi la sua fedeltà; era complicato, ma Yut-Lung non voleva mollare la presa, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
La seta era una carezza sulle sue gambe e sul resto del suo corpo; indossava un abito tradizionale, di quelli fatti di tessuto pregiato e non pallide imitazioni o semplici vestiti da mercato; era _vera_ seta cinese.  
Si era legato i capelli in una deliziosa acconciatura alta un po' troppo femminile e si era truccato allo stesso modo, con tonalità di rosso e viola – che erano i colori predominanti sulla stoffa che indossava e che lo avvolgeva. Una fantasia floreale, in quel tubino stretto sui fianchi, ma appena più morbido lungo le gambe e che gli arrivava poco sotto il ginocchio.  
Per l'occasione, si era pure messo del rossetto sotto, dedicando un po' di colore alle sue guance pallide, giusto un poco. Non aveva mai amato la sua pelle, ma di fatto sembrava una delle cose che Blanca preferiva. Lo toccava, lo stringeva, lo _mordeva_ persino, curioso di quella sua caratteristica, di quella sua pelle così sensibile a ogni tocco e carezza.  
Non aveva indossato i tacchi per puro spirito di sopravvivenza, sebbene con la linea delle sue caviglie gli avrebbero fatto risaltare ancora di più la figura, per delle scarpe più tradizionali e basse, che si adeguavano comunque all'abito indossato.  
Blanca sostava sul divano, a leggere un libro, come spesso si permetteva di fare. La casa dei Lee, come accadeva durante il primo mattino e il pomeriggio era silenziosa, specie quell'ala della casa, e Yut-Lung avanzò lentamente, con la grazia che gli era innata e lo sguardo ammiccante.  
L'uomo sollevò il suo sguardo, che dietro agli occhiali appariva insondabile, per poi riabbassarlo brevemente; a sua discolpa, c'era da dire che Yut-Lung amasse vestirsi in modo femminile, abbastanza da confondere i propri interlocutori e Blanca si era abituato a tale abitudine.  
Non si scoraggiò comunque, avanzando, abbastanza da arrivargli di fronte, a poco meno di un passo. Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo di nuovo, risultando invadente a parole, ma non era il suo modo di agire, preferiva stanare la propria “preda”.  
Blanca non parve interessato, ma Yut-Lung si appoggiò con entrambe le mani sulle sue ginocchia, prima di accavallarsi su di esse – il vestito che veniva sollevato un po', in modo da potersi sistemare con le gambe aperte sopra quelle chiuse dell'uomo, che sbuffò. Ma era uno sbuffo divertito, mentre posava di lato il libro che stava leggendo e si toglieva gli occhiali, posandoli sul tomo.  
«A cosa devo l'onore?» lo prese un po' in giro, mentre Yut-Lung incrociava le braccia al petto e lo fissava torvamente, in quel gioco che condividevano spesso, di non considerarsi e poi _fare la pace_.  
«Non mi hai portato la colazione o sbaglio?» fece lui, la voce sottile e allo stesso tempo con una punta di ripicca. «Oh, pensavo avessi i domestici per questo. Le mie scuse _signorina_.»  
L'appellativo femminile e la mano sulla sua gamba fecero fremere Yut-Lung, già dimentico del volerlo provocare, desideroso solo che quella mano scorresse verso l'alto, fino a scoprire la sua nudità sotto il vestito.  
La mano di Blanca era grande e ferma, irradiava calore e rassicurazione, ma anche promesse di cui Yut-Lung aveva già scoperto il sapore; così si leccò appena le labbra – il sapore del rossetto sotto la lingua – e si fece più vicino all'uomo, cercando un pretesto per baciarlo. Quello sorrise maggiormente, sporgendosi a propria volta verso di lui e dandogli un bacio.  
Inizialmente un contatto lieve, uno schiocco e poi... poi Yut-Lung si ritrovò ad ansimare forte, mentre la propria bocca veniva soggiogata completamente da quella dell'altro uomo, che lo strinse a sé con una mano sulla schiena e quella sulla gamba ancora incollata alla sua pelle.  
«B-Blanca...» ansimò, mentre con entrambe le mani andava a stringersi sulle sue larghe spalle, aderendo con il petto contro quello più ampio dell'uomo; questi sorrise contro le sue labbra, mentre con la mano che faceva pressione contro la sua schiena, scivolava in basso, abbastanza da indurlo a sollevarsi con il corpo per permettergli di stringergli una natica. «Oh?»  
Lo sguardo divertito dell'uomo fece fremere Yut-Lung, che con la mano, tenendosi ancora con l'altro braccio alle spalle di Blanca, andava a sovrapporsi sul dorso di quella che era contro la sua gamba. «Non ti piace l'idea?» lo prese in giro, mentre solleticava il dorso della mano con la punta delle dita, con le unghie corte e curate, stuzzicandolo con gli occhi scuri e sottili.  
«Ti preferisco al naturale, lo sai.» gli rispose Blanca, mentre andava a scompigliargli i capelli, incasinandone la pettinatura accurata, in modo che i fili scuri tornassero ad adagiarsi sulla sua pelle alabastrina.  
Con mosse veloci, lo privò anche dell'abito, lasciandolo completamente nudo su di lui, il contrasto tra i loro corpi fin troppo evidente. Yut-Lung tremò, prima di mettersi a slacciargli la camicia, posando le labbra contro il collo dell'uomo, mentre le mani grandi di Blanca ne accarezzavano le cosce delicate, come il resto del corpo dell'altro.  
Aveva ancora il trucco – tranne il rossetto, che era ormai scomparso – ma sapeva che entro poco avrebbe combinato un casino, considerando quanto veniva preso, durante il sesso con Blanca.  
Quello raggiunse il suo orecchio con la bocca, mentre si sfilava la camicia, e gli cominciò a mordicchiare maliziosamente la pelle sensibile.  
«Dai, muoviti.» lo rimbeccò Yut-Lung, mentre con le mani esplorava l'ampio petto di Blanca e si inarcava leggermente, in modo che l'uomo potesse toccarlo; le dita umide di lubrificante – da dove diamine lo aveva preso? - gli scivolarono dentro facilmente, facendolo ansimare forte e cercare la bocca dell'altro, che lo accontentò con la lingua che, fremente, andava a strusciarsi contro la propria. Yt-Lung chiuse gli occhi e rilassò il corpo, incontrando le dita dell'altro uomo.  
Ancora pochi istanti, prima di ritrovarsi sdraiato sul pavimento, il corpo sollevato all'indietro e Blanca attendeva di farsi spazio dentro di lui, dopo essersi abbassato quanto bastava i pantaloni e averlo fatto sdraiare con lo stomaco sul tappeto.  
Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa, mentre Blanca si perdeva nelle solite cose; preliminari a cui, di fatto, Yut-Lung non aveva mai fatto troppo caso – aveva avuto ogni genere di amante, ma Blanca rimaneva, sicuramente, uno dei più discreti e attenti. Sembrava tenerci davvero e, in parte, un piccolo pezzo di sé, credeva fosse vero. Voleva _disperatamente_ che fosse vero.  
«Dai, Blanca. Sono pron-» la mano di Blanca sulla bocca soffocò le sue parole, mentre il suo corpo era finalmente pieno, lui chiudeva gli occhi e cominciavano, finalmente, le danze.


End file.
